Industrial tapes utilizing a cloth material for additional strength are well known in the art. Where generally even tearing in the crossdirection is desired, i.e. tapes that are referred to in the art as being "finger-tearable", a woven cloth material is employed, since nonwovens as a class are characterized as possessing poor crossdirectional tear characteristics.
Yet, from the standpoint of cost-effectiveness, it remains desirable to provide industrial tapes which are substantially evenly tearable in the crossdirection utilizing nonwovens for additional strength in lieu of wovens.
A primary object of this invention is to provide cost-effective finger-tearable industrial tapes employing nonwoven cloths, which tapes find particular utility in the automotive industry.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.